


Chicken Soup

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Maria is Shadow’s big sis, Shadow is her little bro, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: With how early Shadow was awakened, of course his immune system isn't up to par.
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Did I absolutely have to do a sickfic for baby Shadow? Of course. Here ya go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I simply borrow them.

Heavy eyelids blinked open at the ringing of the alarm clock. Shadow only burrowed further under the covers. 

"Nooo," he groaned, "too sleepy." When willing the annoying device to stop didn't work, he slid an arm out to reach for the button. 

"Why… so heavy?" It felt like all of his training weights were tied to it. He ran his eyes over the appendage, but nothing was there. It looked just as it always did. He tried to push himself into a seated position. 

_Why is my body so heavy?_ The weights weren't just tied to his one arm, but rather bearing down on every inch of him, especially his head. He pushed through them and managed to sit up with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He took a moment to catch his breath, but even that was difficult. 

_Can't breathe!_ His mouth flew open at the fear of this new problem. That is, until…

_Right, I can breathe through my mouth. Still…_ He started to scoot closer to the edge of his bed.

"Gotta… tell… the… p'fessor." By the time he finished his thought, he had gotten himself to where he was standing beside the bed. He started to make his way to the door, bringing his arms up around his chest.

"Why is it so cold in here? Did one of the heaters break again?" Images of Gerald with his tools flashed in his mind, along with some funny words he heard when Gerald got mad at whatever he was doing. Maybe he could try saying them sometime…

He put the thought out of his mind as he shivered and pressed forward. The lab wasn't much farther. 

\-----

Gerald was putting the final touches on his latest project when he heard a small voice. 

"-fessor? Professor!" He turned around. 

"Good morning, Shadow, oh, what's wrong?" Concern washed over the older man's face as he took in the sight before him. The young hedgehog had dark circles under his eyes and he was clutching his arms to his small frame while shaking like a leaf. 

"I think I'm broken!" he cried as he moved to stand by Gerald's legs. Gerald crouched to get close to Shadow’s level.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can't move well, it's hard to breathe unless I open my mouth, and I'm cold. Why? Why is this happening?" Tears started to form in the corners of Shadow’s eyes. Gerald brought a hand to the child's forehead. His brow furrowed.

"As I thought, you have a fever."

"What does that mean?" 

"Well," Gerald began, drawing his hand away, "to put it simply, it means that you're sick and your body is trying to fight the sickness. One of the ways it does that is by raising your temperature."

Shadow's tears were replaced by a raised eye ridge. "I thought you said I wasn't supposed to 'get sick.'"

"That's right, you're not, at least, not in the same ways as other people do." Gerald rose to his full height. "However, we had to awaken you long before we originally planned, so there were bound to be some issues."

"Issues?"

"Worry not. It's nothing that some rest won't take care of. Now, back to bed. I'll let Maria know that you won't be able to play today." Gerald pointed toward the door. Shadow made his way over to it, his head down slightly. 

_Sorry, Mia._

\-----

He wasn't sure how much time had passed between the time he got back into bed and the time he heard his bedroom door open. What he did know was that he was finally somewhat comfortable under the covers. He cracked an eyelid open. 

"You're awake? Good. I brought you something that might help." When he opened his eyes fully, the person before him was none other than Maria. In her hands was a steaming bowl.

"What is it?" he rubbed his eyes. Maria set the bowl on a table that had somehow appeared over his lap, along with a spoon.

"It's chicken noodle soup. It helps me when I'm sick, so I thought it might make you feel better, too!" Shadow picked up the spoon and brought some of the soup to his lips.

"It's good."

"I'm glad you like it! The cooks helped me make it." Shadow continued to eat.

_Hmm. I guess it_ does _help,_ he thought as each spoonful seemed to return a little bit of his strength. However, as soon as he was finished, his eyelids grew heavy again. Maria must've noticed, for she gently took the setup away and ran a hand over his forehead. 

"It's ok. Sleep now. I'll be back later."

He was out before she could even leave the room.

\-----

The next time he woke up, it was to the feeling of something wet and slightly rough being pressed to his face. Even with his eyes open only slightly, he still managed a glare. The culprit only giggled.

"Well, you must be feeling somewhat better if you're looking at me like that!"

"...true." Shadow tried to bat her hand away. He succeeded, but she was persistent. 

"Now I know you're feeling a bit better. Hold still!" A hand holding a washcloth came toward Shadow’s face again. He dodged.

"What are you doing?!"

Maria let out an indignant huff. "I thought it might help if I cleaned you up a little. I imagine you probably feel a bit gross from the sweat and everything." 

Shadow paused for a moment. Come to think of it, his fur was a bit matted and sticky. Maria used this chance to land another dab to his face. 

"Mia, I can wipe my own face," he protested. 

“I know, but when a person is sick, things that normally come easily to them can be difficult. It’s up to the people who care about them to help them with some of these things." Maria laid the washcloth down and looked Shadow in the eyes. "It’s our way of saying that we love you and want you to get better.”

Shadow opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't find any words. Maria continued to clean him off. When she was satisfied and got up to leave, a soft voice spoke. 

"Thank you." It was almost a mumble, barely audible, but she heard it. She smiled gently. 

"Anytime."

\-----

The next morning, Shadow’s alarm went off again. He immediately whipped his blankets off and hit the button to shut it off. Slipping on his shoes and gloves, he hurried out the door and down the hall. He skidded to a stop in front of another door. Before he could raise his hand to knock, it opened. 

"Look, Mia! I'm all better!"

"That's good to hear, Shadow! Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?"


End file.
